


A Sonic What?

by TiffanyF



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:59:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set immediately after "The Doctor Dances" (with slight spoilers for the episode) the Doctor decides that he wants to show Captain Jack Harkness exactly why a sonic screwdriver is better than a sonic blaster. Don't own, don't claim, no money made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sonic What?

Not long after Rose stumbled off to her room, claiming she was going to sleep for a week, the Doctor glanced at Jack. "Come on, Captain, I'll show you to your room."

"Doctor, why did you save me?" Jack asked as he followed the Doctor into a hall off the control room. "I mean, not that I'm not grateful and all because, well, I'm really attached to my life, but why me?"

"Do I have to have a reason?" the Doctor asked.

"No, but it'd be nice if you did. Like maybe you like me and want to have me around, or you have other plans for me, ones that involve a bed."

"Incouragable, aren't you?" the Doctor grinned. "Here we go, Rose is on the other side of the ship, but I'm just down the hall." He stepped to the side and let Jack go past him into the room. "Bath's in-between our rooms, take your time. Almost getting killed is a reason to want a nice hot shower, or a soak. Have both, your pick. Sleep as long as you want, Rose and me were planning to have a quiet day in tomorrow anyway."

"Doctor, seriously, why?"

The Doctor stepped into the room and shut the door behind him. "Seriously? Because today was a day where everybody lived. I don't get nearly enough of those sorts of days and couldn't let you go boom at the end. Ruin the whole thing it would." He went serious. "You have potential, lad. That should never be wasted. The universe would have been a darker place without you in it."

Jack left his coat and hat on a chair and stepped in close to the Doctor. "You really mean that."

"You were ready to blow up your ship with you inside it to save everyone, including Rose and myself," the Doctor said. "Not everyone would do something like that for strangers, no matter how bad they screwed up in the first place."

"Had to say it, didn't you?" Jack asked.

"Had to be said, maybe not so bluntly, but that's how I am," the Doctor replied. He put his hands on Jack's shoulders. "There might be a slightly selfish reason for saving you, Captain. If I'd let you died, I would never be able to show you exactly what use a sonic screwdriver can be."

Jack grinned. "You're never going to convince me it's better than my sonic blaster, Doctor."

"My batteries don't run out just when you need them most," the Doctor said. "No matter how much you use the special features."

Jack moved a little closer and tilted his head slightly in invitation. "What sort of special features do you have on there?" he whispered.

"Ones that Rose is never going to find out about," the Doctor said. He closed the distance between them, taking Jack's lips with his own. Jack moaned softly and pulled the Doctor in against him, hands sliding up and under the leather jacket. The skin against his lips and under his hands felt cool and he pulled back slightly.

"You're not human, are you, Doctor?" he whispered.

"No, I'm not," the Doctor said. "That going to be a problem, Captain?"

"Not at all, I just need to know if there are any quirks for your race I need to be aware of," Jack said. He slid the leather jacket off and added it to his on the chair. "Any incompatabilities between us?"

"None that I know of," the Doctor smiled. He nipped Jack's ear as they started to undress each other. "From what I've seen, in this regard, we're almost identical."

"Good to know," Jack said. He broke free and headed towards the bed. "Make sure to bring your screwdriver along, Doctor. You've still got to convince me it's better than my blaster."

The Doctor dug in his pockets for a minute, long enough to get Jack's attention. He rolled over on the bed and raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?"

"I've just let my pockets get cluttered again is all," the Doctor said. "Don't want to make a mess here on your floor, so I'm trying to find a couple of things I know I had in here last century."

"Doctor, anything you had that a hundred or more years old isn't going to be doing us a bit of good," Jack said. "Come on, you've got to have some other sort of lube around here. If you don't, I don't mind it a bit rough."

"While I still have my jeans on, let me go to my room and see what I can find," the Doctor said. "Won't be long, promise I'll come back. Don't start without me."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Jack grinned. He watched his soon-to-be lover hurry out the door and rolled over onto his back when he was alone. He'd seen a lot during his travels, but never once had run into any species that appeared to be human but was much colder to the touch. The Doctor was even more of a mystery than before, and Jack loved a mystery.

"Found something," the Doctor commented, coming back into the room. "It's not lube, but it's slick and won't burn humans so I think it'll work." He tossed the bottle on the bed and reached to undo his jeans.

"Baby oil?" Jack asked.

"No idea. It got left behind by one of my traveling companions and it smooths my skin after I've been working on my ship," the Doctor said. He put a knee on the edge of the bed and crawled to where Jack was lying. "You want to talk, or do you want to do something a little more fun?"

"I want to find out why you're so big on your sonic screwdriver," Jack grinned. He ran a hand along the Doctor's side. "Doctor, no offense, but what are you? I've never met anyone like you before."

"You wouldn't have. Last of my kind, I am," the Doctor sighed. He took Jack's hand and put it on his chest. "Tell me what you feel."

Jack was quiet and realized that he felt a double rhythm under his hand. The Doctor noded. "Two hearts, lad. You're not imagining things."

"Time Lord," Jack whispered. "God, Doctor, you're a myth."

"Am I? Good to know." The Doctor grinned. He leaned down and kissed Jack to stop him from asking any more questions. Jack surrendered to the kiss almost immediately, pulling the Doctor down over him with a soft sigh. It felt weird to have a bed partner who was so much cooler than he was, and nothing Jack did made the skin warm up. He jumped when the Doctor's hand touched his hip. "You sure about this, Jack?"

"You'd better believe it," Jack smiled. "I feel like I should warn you though, I'd like to spend time exploring once we get better aquainted."

"Sounds good to me," the Doctor said. He pushed back onto his knees and picked up the bottle. "I'll give you a demonstration tonight on the very practical uses of a sonic screwdriver, and tomorrow on you can explore as much as you want. Giving me fair chance to do the same when I want to."

"Sounds perfect," Jack said. He gasped when a slick finger slid into his body, cool contrasting with the warmth slowly building up from the friction used to spread the oil around. He reached for the Doctor and pulled him down into another kiss. "I don't let just anyone do this, you know."

"Really? Used to being in control, are you?" the Doctor asked.

"It's been a long time since I let anyone top me," Jack replied.

"Explains a few things then," the Doctor grinned. He pushed another finger in with more oil. "For this to work out best, lad, you're going to have to be on your hands and knees."

Jack was trying to catch his breath. The natural cool from the Doctor's skin was adding in a layer of sensation he thought he could easily get addicted to. "Not my favorite position," he managed.

"I think it might be soon enough," the Doctor said. He pressed a kiss to the inside of Jack's leg as he added another finger. "I suppose I should ask, you got anything you don't like?"

"Unless you got some weird alien limbs that I can't see, you're good." Jack moaned as the strech increased slightly. "Make that very good. Don't you ever warm up?"

"Degree or two, not enough to make a difference," the Doctor said. "You think this feels good, wait until I'm buried inside you, lad. That never warms up. Okay, hands and knees, brace yourself as well as you can, and get ready for a lesson."

"You're not going to tell me what you're going to do, are you?"

"Nope." 

Jack couldn't help but smile, the Doctor's smile was contagious, and rolled into the position the Doctor wanted him in. He felt cool, slick hands positioning him a little and then the touch against this body. "Fast," he murmured.

"There's not much fun with fast, lad," the Doctor replied. He pushed forward steadily, Jack gasping as a tingling radiated out from the contact, until he was fully buried in his lover. "Told you."

"God, Doctor, you may have just ruined me for life," Jack moaned. "Move, please."

There was a series of clicks and hums as the Doctor worked through the settings on his sonic screwdriver and Jack could almost hear him smirking. "I'm not expecting you to last long, this takes practice and all, but tell me if it's too much," the Doctor said. "Don't want to hurt you."

"It's pretty hard to do," Jack said. He adjusted his hands when the Doctor started to thrust, one cool hand holding his hip, the other missing and likely holding the sonic screwdriver. "There's not much I haven't tried at least once."

"You've never had this done to you before," the Doctor said. "Hold on, lad, you're in for something new."

Jack wasn't sure what to expect, but there was a press against his body not far below where he and the Doctor were joined and then, suddenly, a jolt went through his whole body, causing his toes to curl and everything to clamp down on the Doctor. Faintly, Jack could hear the buzz of the sonic screwdriver, but it was background to the sensations flooding his senses. Between the steady rhythm driving into him and the waves of sonic energy pulsing through his body, Jack's orgasm burst out of him embaressingly quickly. The Doctor moved with him as the body under his went limp and rolled so they were on their sides and he could still thrust.  
"All right, lad?" he murmured, removing the sonic screwdriver.

"Hhhmmmmm," Jack managed, not sure his voice was going to work for a while.

The Doctor smiled and pressed a kiss to Jack's neck. There was still some slight movement from Jack's hips, pushing back against each thrust, trying to pull the Doctor in just a little deeper, and the Doctor hadn't warned Jack that Time Lords had lasting stamina. He was just getting started. He used both hands to angle Jack's hips slightly and grinned when the human jerked against him. The Doctor held Jack's hips in place with his top hand and angled the sonic screwdriver slightly with his left.

Jack cried out when he felt the sonic waves caressing him, coaxing him back to full hardness and reached back to hold onto the Doctor. The Doctor had been right, he'd never had anything close to this done before and he was never going to let it go. 

"As long as you want, lad," the Doctor murmured, hips moving faster, driving into Jack as he pushed them both higher on pleasure.

Jack came again, body shuddering with the intensity of it all,and melted almost boneless down onto the mattress. "How are you still hard through all that?" he whispered.

"Time Lord's have stamina, Jack," the Doctor replied. "This is why I said tell me if it's too much. Don't want to hurt you. Don't want to use you."

"What do you need?" Jack asked.

"Nothing. Nearly there." The Doctor stopped and pulled out, moving Jack onto his back and thrusting back in. "Want to kiss you though."

Jack forced one arm to work, even if it did feel like there was a weight hanging off his wrist, and reached up, pulling the Doctor down for a kiss. The Doctor groaned softly and opened, letting Jack lead the kiss as he kept moving. He could feel pressure starting to build deeply within him, moving and tightening until it all unraveled in one go and left him panting against Jack's shoulder.

"You've managed to spoil me for good, Doctor," Jack sighed. "I don't think I'm going to be able to move for a day or two."

The Doctor grinned. "Told you the sonic screwdriver was better than a sonic blaster."

"Yeah. So what other settings do you have on there?"

"About a hundred just for this," the Doctor said. "It'll take months to show them all to you."

"I think I'm looking forward to that," Jack said. He rolled just enough that he could kiss the Doctor again. "You think you can help me learn to stand the sonic pulse longer? That was wonderful."

"I think so, yeah. We can take it in turns, get you used to one or the other and then pair them up again," the Doctor said.

"I think that's one of the best ideas I've heard in a long time," Jack laughed. "So Doctor, how much sleep do you need?"

The Doctor's eyes even smiled at that. "Not as much as you, but you're going to take these lessons slowly, lad. Trust me, you don't want to be explaining to Rose why you can't walk."

"Good point." Jack nudged at the Doctor's arm until he could curl up. "Forget the mess. I just want a nap."

"Have a lie in, have a hot soak and we can do something as a group in the afternoon. Find a nice safe planet for a visit, wear Rose out hiking so we don't have to worry about her hearing us," the Doctor said. "I'll stay until you're asleep, Jack, but I've got work to do on the TARDIS."

"See you in the morning then."

Jack was asleep before the Doctor could reply.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote two novels during November, one each with the 10th Doctor and 11th Doctor and both had Jack pop up in them. Seemed only fair to give the 9th Doctor a shot at him too. (no, the novels aren't slash)


End file.
